The Futures End Virus/firstfic/R&R
by TrunksX31
Summary: This takes place 20 years after the destruction of Umbrella. There is a new company in town and now they are starting where Umbrella and Biotech left off.


The Incident…  
Journal Entry #1: I started to write this journal of probably the last moments of my life, I must write to keep my sanity. A lot of things have happened in the passed three days. I will tell about the destruction of Urdoomed City. I was just transferred from my job as a scientist at the local university to work on a top-secret project. The project was to create Bio-Weapons using a virus we had developed. We tried it on some humans in a lab and came to the conclusion that the virus numbs away the mind and turns you into a {zombie}like being on a bloodlust. The project was a success. We wanted to see what effect it had on a large population so we tapped into Urdoomed City's water supply and infected it with the virus. I didn't expect us to go this far. The city was infected, the survivors fought off the zombies as long as they could but they failed miserably.  
When the remaining citizens sent out a distress signal we decided to eliminate the rescue team. That is when we created THE STALKER. We used a zombie body and added a cyborg mind to it. We then added a new updated version of the virus to him. He transformed into a powerful being. We added all of the information we gathered on the rescue team to the cyborg mind. THE STALKER was activated and proceeded to complete his mission but went berserk. He killed most of the Scientist except for me and Brayan. We escaped but Brayan was killed by a group of survivors. I am all alone in this Chemical Facility, will I live or will I die. Only fate knows…  
The Genius,  
Roberto T. Barbosa  
Lieutenant Robert Castillo, member of S.T.M.F.{Special Tactics Mercenary Force} was briefing his two units on their mission. Mission Objectives: 1.}Rescue as many survivors as possible, 2.} Gather information on the situation. The two teams were codenamed Omega and Delta. Omega Team consisted of Lieutenant Robert Castillo, Captain Angel Munoz, Private Sara Amaro, Private Brittany MacMahon, Eyla Alvarado, Brian Castrillon, Justin Phillips, and Luis Ortiz. Delta Team Consisted of Captain Garrett Jones,  
Private Clayton Christie, Private Joseph Soares, Private Joshua Mojica, Private Toni Rosado, Private Yessenia Cruz, Private Maria Murry, and Private Jose Crespo. There were also the two helicopter pilots  
Ryan Pettway, and Richard Santos. As the choppers hovered above the city, Joseph looked into the streets and saw a dead body with his binoculars. Robert and Garrett signaled for the pilots to land on the helipads that rested on top of City Hall. As the soldiers proceeded off of the choppers a group of zombies invaded the rooftop. Everyone fired their weapons and ran down the fire escapes into the depths of the city. The choppers took off. Richard tried to get off but by the time he did a zombie had already climbed aboard. The zombie attacked Richard making him crash into an italian restaurant. The chopper exploded and Richard was killed. Luckily, Ryan was able to escape and seek refuge elsewhere. Captain Garrett and the rest of Delta Team sought sanctuary in a hospital called MERCY HOSPITAL. When they were inside, Toni tended to Joshua's wounds that he received during the rooftop incident. Joseph spoke, "What the heck were those things!?" Garrett answered, "I don't know but I do know that we have a mission to complete and I am sure the Lieutenant wouldn't be happy with your negative attitude." "YOU'RE THINKING OF A MISSION AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" exclaimed Private Joseph. " What we need to do is rescue survivors and escape this place," said Private Jose. In an instant Joshua became extremely pale and began to moan. "What's wrong with Joshua?" said Yessenia. Joshua became a zombie. He attacked Joseph but Joseph was too fast. Joseph fired his assault rifle until Joshua's carcass hit the cold floor. Garrett gave the orders that Joseph stay there with Maria but Joseph wouldn't listen. "You can all die for all I care, but I am gonna get out of here alive. I am not gonna let you people order me to my death," and with those words Joseph ran into the shadows of the streets. Thoughts rapidly flashed in Joseph's head. He then saw The Omega Team in the distance. He ran to them but was greeted by a group of zombies. Joseph yelled, "Come get some!" as he fired his 43 Bennelli shotgun at the cannibals! When he finally caught up with the Omega team he told them about the events that occurred. Lieutenant Robert ordered Angel, Sara, and Justin to go with Joseph to find the Delta Team and Rendezvous at the police station. The teams broke up and went there separate ways. Robert's team came across a civilian hiding in a janitor's closet in the police department. They asked the civilian who he was and he responded, "My name is George Caban but it doesn't matter because we are gonna end up like everyone else." The team ventured into the weapons storage in the to load and gather weapons. They found sub-machine guns, colt python handguns, and MA41 Assault rifles. Robert came across particularly special weapon that he kept for himself, a combat knife with a Bald Eagle battling a Dragon embroidered on the handle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE STALKER  
Joseph's team cautiously walked the streets fighting off hordes of zombies along the way. After an hour of running and fighting the team finally found MERCY HOSPITAL. To their surprise, when they came inside the entire place was vacant. All they found were bullet rounds and blood everywhere. But they found Garrett barely conscious lying against the wall with blood staining his clothes. They asked Garrett what happened but they had to wait for Garrett to stop gasping and coughing. When he caught his breath he told about THE STALKER. Garrett spoke, "After Joseph left, Clayton, Toni, and Jose went to go search for a way out. Yessenia, Maria, and I heard a roar coming from down the hall. Yessenia and me went to one room while Maria went to another. Then we heard Maria scream. We went to where she was and found her dead. Then, out of no where, a tall monster attacked Yessenia. He had a sharp object come out of his hand and shoved it through Yessenia's chest. She screamed Brian's name then she died. I threw a grenade at the monster and it exploded. In the process I was blown down the hall. Then You guys came and…AHHHHHHHH!!!" The Monster knocked down the door and killed Garrett. The Monster smashed Angel's head into Justin's and they were killed. Joseph and Sara ran. Sara took out a grenade and bit off the clip. But before she could throw it the monster stabbed her. Joseph just made it to the door but the grenade exploded. The building collapsed falling on two other buildings destroying a plethora of zombies in the process. Meanwhile, Robert and his team made it their main objective to find a way out of the city. The team got into a SWAT car and luckily the keys were there. Luis turned the keys and said, " Hang on!"  
The car sped down the street turning every zombie in its path into roadkill. After driving ten blocks the car ran out of gas. They noticed that a building had collapsed down the street. They ran down the street to look for any survivors. Brian found his girlfriend's {Yessenia} Body. He yelled with anger and agony. In his anger, he fired his gun and killed Luis and Britney. After he killed them he spoke, "What have I done?"  
He ran madly into a dark alley. From where Eyla and Robert were standing they could hear Brian's screams and the sound of flesh being torn. They found a zombie eating Brian. Eyla killed the zombie. Robert, Eyla, and George heard a roar. They fled to a nearby Chemical Facility in fear. The place was baron. Robert spoke, "What is this place?" George replied, "It is a chemical lab owned by THE DOMINATION CORPORATION. A distraught Eyla explored the rooms and discovered a person. Eyla asked, "Who are you?" The man answered, "I am Roberto Barbosa, I had no idea that someone else was still alive." "I am not the only one, I have two other people with me. Their names are Robert and George." Said Eyla. "Come on, I will introduce you." Eyla took Roberto to Robert and George and everyone introduced themselves. They all talked about what had happened. Roberto led the team to a lab. They tried to see if there was a anyway of contact with the outside world. They didn't succeed. When they were walking down the hall they heard the door open. They also heard zombies. They aimed their guns down the hall and waited. Luis came running down the hall with blood staining his clothes. Everyone fired their handguns at the zombies following Luis but there were too many. Everyone ran into the lab and locked the door. When everyone was safely inside Robert asked Luis how did he survive the bullet shots from Brian. Luis answered, " When Brian shot me I fell to the ground because it hurt but I didn't bleed because I have a bullet proof vest on. A matter of fact, all of us do, remember?" "Oh yeah, I guess I haven't been thinking clearly. The team pushed aside a machine and found a door. It had dozens of spiraling staircases. They walked down the stairs oblivious of the horror ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sewers  
Seven blocks away from Robert's team, Clayton walked cautiously down the streets firing at anything undead. It had been three hours since Toni was killed by the stalker and two hours since Jose and himself got separated. The same words that Jose said kept ringing in his head. Meet me in the sewer. Clayton was searching for a clear area with a manhole so he wouldn't have anymore zombie problems. He finally found a clear area. He reminded himself that he had 3 clips of ammo left for his handgun, 2 clips left for his assault rifle, 7 rounds left on his Bennelli shotgun, and 3 rounds left on his Grenade launcher. While he climbed down into the sewers, he could smell the foul odor. He walked down the endless tunnels. Then he came to a sewage disposal facility. In order to get to the elevator on the other side of the room he would have to swim across a pool of sewage. Little did he know that he was not the only living thing in the water. He swam as fast as he could for he sensed something approaching him. The elevator began to lower. A mass mutated crocodile emerged from the water and lunged at Clayton. Clayton dodged the attack and loaded his grenade launcher. He fired it reducing the beast into mere limbs. As Clayton crawled onto the platform feet away from the elevator he looked up and saw to his surprise…Joseph! Clayton spoke with enthusiasm, "Joseph, am I glad to see you. Where is everyone else, are you ok?" "Settle down partner. I'm fine and I don't know where everyone else is." answered Joseph calmly. "Where is Jose and Toni?"   
asked Joseph. Clayton told Joseph about Toni's demise and about Jose and the sewers. Joseph helped Clayton up and they went up the elevator. On the way up THE STALKER attacked them. Joseph aimed and fired a Rocket Launcher. He killed The Stalker. Clayton couldn't believe his eyes. Clayton Cried, " I can't believe it, You killed the stalker!"  
"There is something I need to talk to you about and show you." said Joseph. When the elevator finally reached it's destination, Joseph led Clayton up dozens of spiraling staircases. Joseph showed Clayton a room after almost an hour of walking. Joseph fiddled with a computer while Clayton sat down in a chair and rested. Joseph told Clayton to come look at the screen. Clayton was shocked at what he read and saw. It turned out that there are a total of three stalkers. Joseph killed one. Another was on the streets and one was still in a lab because it was never finished. The unfinished model was a more updated version because that one could think for itself. Clayton understood that there was still one active Stalker on the streets. Clayton and Joseph began to use the computers to see if they could locate their teammates. Clayton came across something important. Clayton and all of his teammates are all part of a special team of mercenaries. He then learned that The Domination Corporation is responsible for the chain of events that occurred in Urdoomed City. Clayton and Joseph then realized The Domination Corporation hired them to go to the city to see how well their Bio-Weapons would stand against soldiers. Clayton felt like an idiot but Joseph comforted him by reminding him that none of them knew what the Domination Corporation was scheming. Joseph looked at a security system and saw Robert and the rest of the team. Clayton turned on the speaker system and told everyone where he was. He gave directions to the control room where he and Joseph were residing. When everyone reunited they talked and realized the hardships that they had endeavored. Robert spoke a phrase that would forever stay in their hearts until they died. Fear is scary, reality is much worse, but where there is faith, there is hope. As everyone was in a moment of silence. Jose ran through the door holding his hand against a wound. Jose yelled, "There is no turning back now, RUN!!!" Everyone ran into the hallway and saw a stalker. Clayton ran at The Stalker firing his assault rifle. While he was reloading The Stalker grabbed him by the head a slammed him into the wall. Clayton was losing blood fast. He reached for his grenade launcher but The Stalker stepped on his hand. The stalker lifted Clayton a flung him down the hall. Everyone used this chance to escape. As Stalker walked slowly to finish Clayton off the wounded used what he had left to take out the monster. Clayton knew the sacrifice he was about to make. He thought about the girlfriend he had left behind when he joined STMF. He shed a tear and yelled his last words, " Come and get it you big piece of feces!" With those last words Clayton pulled the clip off of his last grenade. The stalker lifted him into the air by the shirt collar and Clayton laughed. Clayton laughed and showed the grenade to Stalker. The grenade blew them both to the afterlife. Two floors below where Clayton died the team heard the explosion. Joseph spoke, " That aint no way for a soldier to die.  
  
  
  
  
The Betrayal  
The Remainder of the team awed at all the creatures in tubes they saw. While they were walking Joseph would point out the names of some of the creatures and everyone gazed in amazement. Robert and Luis became suspicious. Had Joseph seen these creatures before? Everyone stopped and rested in a room. Robert noticed that Joseph was missing. He looked around and noticed that Luis and Jose were missing also. Luis burst into the room. Eyla immediately saw that Luis had been shot.  
Robert asked, " What happened and have you seen Jose or Joseph?" Luis answered, " Joseph is insane, He set us up. He brought us here because he wants to finish the new updated stalker. Joseph is a scientist as a part time job for the Domination Corporation. He created the virus that infected this city. He created  
The Futures End Virus. That maniac got us this job to test out his stalker. We have to stop him. I don't know if Jose made it out alive though. You have to hurry. {cough}." Luis went unconscious. Eyla told Robert that Luis lost too much blood. Luis wasn't going to make it. Everyone gathered around their friend and mourned for another soul had been lost against The Futures End Virus. The Team loaded their guns and prepared for battle. Before they left, George gave a speech that he thought might bring everyone's spirits up. George spoke, "Ever since the virus outbreak in the city I was scared. I ran and I hid in hopes that I would find away to escape. I ran from my problems thinking that I wouldn't have to deal with them again. But then I met you people. You guys fight because you have to fight. You people have courage. A lot of the other survivors had the same courageousness as you but they didn't have the skills. That was the reason of their downfall. They fought off the zombies and I ran. I heard things that I know for a fact they will haunt me for the rest of my life. I regret leaving my friends and family behind. I am gonna make up for the mistakes in the past by stopping The Domination Corporation. There is no turning back now. For where there is hope there is a way.  
With those words in their hearts the soldiers head down the endless stairs and hallways searching for their enemy…Joseph. A group of zombies were spotted down the hall. They were eating a scientist corpse. Roberto recognized it as his partner Brayan. George and Roberto exterminated the zombies with their grenade launchers. Robert found his cousin Jose bound and gagged inside of a cell. Robert couldn't get him out because the cell was locked. Jose spoke and told Robert something, "You can…find Joseph…in lab number….21." Jose went unconscious. Robert told Eyla and George to stay there and watch over Jose. Robert took Roberto with him because he was the only one who knew his way around. When they arrived at Lab number 21, Robert told Roberto to stay there and he handed Roberto a handgun. Robert proceeded into the lab. He heard Joseph but couldn't find him. "You know, My colleagues laughed at me when I told them about my idea for The Stalker. They said it couldn't be done. But when I went on a mission with STMF they built The Stalkers using MY idea. They took the credit. They all got what they deserved. I left one thing out of my plans that would make The Stalker go berserk. It was a chip. There is only one copy left and I intend to finish it. " Said Joseph. Robert looked in all directions and saw Joseph run through a door. Robert went through the door and found himself inside a room. On the table laid The Stalker. Joseph pushed a button on a panel on the other side of the room. The table dumped The Stalker on the floor. A hole opened and The Stalker fell in. The stalker reappeared in a tube that rested on the wall near the panel. Joseph gazed madly at the tube filled with liquid. He spoke, "Ah, Robert. Don't you ever give up? I thought you would have tried to escape by now. You do know that when I release him from his sleep that he will wipe out all STMF members, don't you? Oh well, You will have to suffer the consequences of your stupidity. I acted like a moron so you people would think that I was a normal person. But now you know that I am really a genius. Now, Gaze upon my greatest creation!" Joseph pushed a button and The Stalker awoke. Joseph pushed another button and the fluid in the tube emptied out. All that remained in the tube was an enraged stalker. Joseph knew something was wrong. The stalker punched at the glass until it broke into millions of pieces. A knife emerged from his hand and he sliced of Joseph's left arm. Joseph yelled with pain. The stalker shoved his other hand through Joseph's chest. Joseph fell to the ground. He was dead. Robert said to himself, " That idiot, not only has he released a mutant bent on killing all STMF members. But he forgot that HE was an STMF member." Robert looked in horror as the beast roared. Robert fled to the exit. He ran to where Roberto was and found only a handgun. He ran for his life down the halls ignoring all obstacles. Robert saw a room that said Kennel on the door. He hid inside and found something not to his liking. Zombie dogs were everywhere. Robert noticed that none of his guns were loaded. Robert closed his eyes and prepared to die but then he heard a wonderful sound. It was the sound of lead being pumped into canine bodies. It was the sound of machine guns blowing man's best friend into Kibbles and Bits. He opened his eyes and saw His teammates. While everyone was greeting eachother they heard Jose yell. The remaining members ran down the halls to Jose's cell as they loaded their weapons. When they arrived they found Jose being slammed against the wall by The Stalker. George fired his Bennelli Shotgun at The Stalker. The Stalker walked slowly towards George. George kept on firing until he ran out of Ammo. The stalker grabbed him and tossed him down the hall. George grabbed a grenade from a nearby corpse. He pulled the pin off and he threw it near The Stalker. The stalker kicked it back and it blew up. George died in the blast. Roberto yelled before running, " Sweet clams of the Pacific Ocean! I am getting out of here."  
Robert ran into a room and began pushing numerous buttons. Eyla came into the room and asked him what he was doing. He answered, "I remember Brayan talking about a secret escape tunnel in the facility. I think I might be able to find the location using this computer. Roberto hurried because he could hear the gunfire getting closer. If the rest of the team got closer then do would The Stalker. Robert burst into the room and asked what were Eyla and Roberto doing. Roberto briefed the soldier on what he remembered. Robert reminded Roberto that this particular Stalker could think. Roberto got the location and they were off. As the team got in the elevator and left The Stalker spoke, " The hunt is on!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Transformation  
The remaining four of the team ran out of the elevator. Roberto led them down a hall. Robert saw 3 zombies. They ignored them because they were low on ammunition. They heard a faint scream from down the hall. They ran to see what it was. They couldn't believe what they saw. A bloody body was on the floor and standing next to it was Joseph.  
Robert couldn't believe his eyes. Joseph was there, He was missing a limb and he had a large hole in his chest. Robert asked, " How did you survive?" Joseph replied, " Ah, Robert. This Virus wasn't only designed to wipe out enemies. It was also created to make super soldiers such as The Stalker and heal wounds. I injected myself with The Futures End  
Virus to keep myself alive. Now I feel awesome and greater than ever before." Joseph looked and spotted his rival in the group of soldiers.  
" What are you doing here Roberto? I thought you were killed with the rest of those so-called { scientist }!" said Joseph. Roberto answered,   
" Nope, and I don't intend on dying anytime soon." Roberto grabbed a metal rod and hit Joseph in the head. Joseph went unconscious. Roberto heard footsteps and everyone smelled The Stalker's foul odor. Robert gave the order that we split into two teams so it would be harder for The Stalker to hunt us down. Roberto went with Eyla and Jose went with Robert. The Stalker saw that the area was deserted except for a body on the floor. Right before The Stalker's eyes, Joseph transformed into a grotesque beast. Joseph stood up and roared. He grabbed The Stalker by the neck and squeezed until The Stalker was dead. Joseph roared and sped down the halls as fast as he could go. Joseph thought to himself, " The hunt is on, Robert. The team saw a clear path. On the other end of the tunnel was a light. They were home free. The team ran to the light and found a helicopter. As Eyla looked at it, she noticed something and immediately told everyone. "Hey, this is one of OUR choppers. The pilot came out and it was Ryan. Everyone greeted Ryan. Everyone was happy but not for long. Joseph ran down the hall his mind set on killing Robert. He lunged at Robert and punched him. Joseph kicked and punched Robert with no mercy. Robert fired his Bennelli shotgun and his FA41 assault rifle until he ran out of ammunition. Jose tossed Robert a FAMAS assault rifle. Robert fired but it had no effect. The fight took them into the hallways.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
